


Secret

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn has a revelation about Cassian.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #18 on tumblr

Jyn doesn’t like this planet.

 

It’s too hot, the sun shines too brightly.

 

And the sand reminds her of Scarif.

 

She wishes Cassian were here, then it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

The last time she’d seen him, he’d looked at her like he had a secret. One of those secrets that you wouldn’t dare tell anyone, but at the same time, you’re desperate to. He’d touched her face, palm warm against her cheek, his lips parting as if to spill what it was that was behind his eyes. But instead, he had whispered  _ stay safe _ .

 

She’d heeded his warning, despite old instincts threatening to resurface. The mission was a success, but she found her mind wasn’t on it.

 

The sand gives as she walks, reminds her of Cassian struggling. She remembers his weight against her, remembers thinking that if she could feel him, his arm around her, his breath against her neck, then he was still alive. The brightness assaults her eyes, and she remembers Cassian holding her, burying her face into his shoulder to shield her from the blinding light.

 

She smiles as she remembers his lips moving against her ear, whispered words that almost got lost in the roar of wind and waves.

 

_ I’m here _

 

_ I’ve got you _

 

_ Stay with me _

 

She closes her eyes, tries not to remember the after, the pain and the uncertainty of a long recovery. She only wants to remember him, by her side as soon as he was able. A touch of his hand made the ache go away, the pain bearable only when she could feel him near.

 

She thinks hard, tries to remember moments when his presence didn’t make her feel lighter, when his gaze didn’t make her chest warm.

 

But she can’t, can only remember him, his hand at the small of her back as they walked through the halls of Echo Base together. His eyes finding hers in a crowded mission debrief, his hands the first things she feels when she returns injured from a mission.

 

She recalls the warmth of his body the first time she went to his bunk, sweaty and shaking as she was whenever the ghosts of Scarif would haunt her. He’d accepted her that night, and every night after that, with silent understanding, with open arms and an open heart.

 

Her mind catches up to her, and she recognizes now what was in his eyes. The secret.

 

She walks further, and that’s when she sees him, walking towards her in the sand. She thinks for a moment that it’s a mirage, but then she sees his eyes, sees what’s burning there.

 

“Jyn.” he says, and he’s very serious, but she smiles at him, disarms him completely.

 

“I know why you’re here, Cassian.” she says, and she touches his face, palm against his cheek.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
